Nathan et Gabriel (suite)
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Depuis toujours Mû et Milo ont toujours remarqué la tristesse muette de Camus tout comme ils ont été les témoins de l'histoire de sa vie...ou plus exactement de sa survie! Mais si le mal était plus profond? Comme une séparation?
1. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

**Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci n'est pas le 9ème chapitre, mais un compte rendu de mes erreurs dans certains chapitres! Vous trouverez les erreurs et leur corrections ici-bas!**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 3, je fais mention de la texture des cheveux de Gabriel en disant qu'il l'a hérité de sa mère, mais par 'Texture' je voulais dire qu'il a hérité des cheveux bouclés de sa mère et en aucune façon la couleur...désolée si parmi vous, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, vous aurez compris ce dernier point!**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 4: **

**L'erreur est une faute de frappe lorsque Florestan prend la parole: **

**"-Excusez mon accent, j'igbore d'où il me vient. Je me nomme Florestan Glacier, je suis enchanté de vous connaître." Alors que j'étais persuadée d'avoir écris correctement le mot "ignore"!**

* * *

**Et voici les erreurs du chapitre 8:**

**°L'erreur numéro 1 qui est facilement voyante est celle où je dis que Milo est allongé sur le dos puisqu'il a été blessé au dos alors que c'est sur le ventre que j'aurais du écrire!**

**°L'erreur numéro 2 est celle où je dis que l'histoire de Degel et Aglaé a duré quatre ans alors qu'il s'agit de trois!**

**°L'oubli est l'absence de la fermeture de parenthèse lorsque je présente les parents adoptifs de Degel!**

**D****e plus, je tiens à vous informer que toutes les chansons présentes dans ce chapitre et le suivant ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs réels compositeurs et chanteurs! De plus ''Where have you, my brother?'' est la composition personnelle de R****ubis 1995 **** qui a passé pas mal de temps à l'écrire et je ****ne ****la remercierai jamais assez pour son aide! Merci à toi, ma grande!**

**PS****: Contrairement au titre, la chanson que Gaby chantera ne sera pas en anglais, mais en français!**


	2. Chapter 9: Pour toi, frangin

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 9ème chapitre que tout le monde attendait avec impatience la venue! Tout d'abord, je voudrais que vous adressiez un tonnerre d'applaudissement à Rubis 1995 qui m'a beaucoup aidé en trouvant et écrivant les paroles de ''Where are you, my brother?''! Allez, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9: Pour toi, frangin  


Athènes, salle de concert dans le village de Rodorio

Gabriel Stuart se mord l'ongle de son pouce gauche depuis dix bonnes minutes. Son groupe, son grand-père et lui-même sont arrivés en Grèce il y a trois heures pour clôturer leur tournée européenne, mais son père n'est pas encore arrivé.

Il a entendu à la radio que l'avion que devait prendre son père a du retard, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Après tout, c'est la première fois qu'ils vont se rencontrer! Certes, il sait à quoi ressemble son père, mais entre une description physique et une rencontre entre quatre yeux il y a une sacrée différence!

_J'ai jamais autant stressé de toute ma life!_ songe-t-il en tournant en rond. _Holy shit!_

Trois coups frappés à la porte de sa loge stoppent Gaby qui se rue vers la porte qu'il ouvre à la volée! Dévoilant devant ses yeux incrédules...son parfait sosie! Enfin, presque. Les gens lui ont toujours dis qu'il a le visage de son grand-père à savoir légèrement carré.

L'homme qui lui fait face porte des lunettes de vue pour un regard améthyste semblable au sien et des cheveux courts couleur émeraude parsemés de gris par endroits.

Gabriel et l'adulte se sont faces en silence. Le premier car il ne sait que dire et le second car l'émotion lui noue la gorge malgré son visage fermé.

Le silence est total, mais cela n'empêche pas Gabriel de se jeter au cou de l'adulte. Cet homme qui a aimé sa mère et qu'il aurait aimé avoir sa vie durant à ses côtés. De même que son jumeau! Jumeau dont il ignore toujours le visage...

Si l'adulte se raidit, très vite il se détend, serrant contre lui l'un de ses garçons, le cœur débordant de bonheur.

* * *

Une heure plus tard Gabriel accompagné de ses musiciens se dirige vers la scène, empli d'une énergie nouvelle. C'est l'espoir au cœur qu'il se met à chanter, se promettant de rejoindre son père une fois le concert terminé.

Les nombreuses fans (et parmi toutes ces femmes, Gabriel remarque quatre-cinq hommes) chante en chœur avec lui ou bien brandissent des banderoles à son nom ou crient son nom suivi par de nombreux 'Je t'aime' fort stridents. Puis vient le moment tant attendu. Aussi bien par Gabriel que par les fans. Détachant le micro, Gabriel fait un petit pitch sur la prochaine chanson qui lui tient beaucoup à cœur.

-...Là où tu es, elle est pour toi, frérot. termine-t-il en remettant le micro sur son pied.

Tournant la tête vers le bassiste, Gabriel lève le pouce en l'air, lui donnant son accord pour commencer à jouer. Quatre accords plus tard Gabriel se met à chanter de sa voix grave et profonde:

Gabriel:** Toi, le frère que je n'ai jamais eu**

**Écoute-moi.**

Si le public perd soudainement l'usage de la parole, c'est pour mieux s'envelopper de la musique et des paroles.

Gabriel: **Tu étais mon jumeau, mon double, mon frère.**

**On aurait pas du nous séparer dès la naissance.**

Parmi le public un homme perd son euphorie, son corps se raidissant.

Gabriel: **Avec toi j'aurais pu faire les 400 coups**  
**Mais tu n'étais pas là**

Sa mini-caméra en main qui continue de filmer la scène, l'homme a l'étrange sensation d'avoir déjà été témoin.

Gabriel: **A qui la faute?**

Témoin de ce sentiment de vide dont le chanteur parle lui est familière, mais où? Où l'a-t-il déjà entendu?

Gabriel: **Pas à n'tre père**  
**Pas à n'tre mère.**

Camus! C'est Camus qui leur avait expliqué à Mû et lui-même qu'il éprouve ce sentiment.

Gabriel: **Où es-tu, mon frère ?**

Milo, car il s'agit bien de lui, est fan du groupe "The Mask" depuis leur début et entant que fan il est abandonné au magazine relatant les interviews du chanteur voir celles de son manager et grand-père, mais jamais il n'avait lu que Gabriel avait un frère jumeau!

Gabriel: **N'tre grand mère nous a séparés **

**C'est de sa faute.**

En même temps, il faut dire que Gabriel Stuart se débrouille comme un chef lorsque des journalistes lui posent des questions jugées trop personnelles.

Gabriel: **Où es-tu, mon frère?**

**Tu aurais fini mes chansons**

Revenant au temps présent, il écoute la chanson, fasciné, car personne dans la foule ne s'attendait à pareil cadeau.

Gabriel:** Je t'aurais appris à en faire**  
**Si la vie s'était mieux comportée  
**

Contrairement à ce que sa réputation dit de lui, Milo n'est pas sadique. Après tout, pourquoi propose-t-il toujours à ses adversaires le choix de partir ou de mourir sous sa plus terrible attaque?

Gabriel: **Elle aurait divisé en deux**  
**Les paires de gants, les fou-rires, les câlins, les mots d'Amour.**

Tout simplement parce qu'au même titre que Death-Mask et Aphrodite, Milo est un Assassin du Sanctuaire.

Gabriel: **Mais tu n'es pas là**

L'unique fois que son titre l'avait dégoutté avait lorsqu'il avait reçu l'ordre de mission de tuer Albior de Céphée*.

Gabriel:** A qui la faute?**

Albior. Rien que le fait de penser au Chevalier d'argent fait serrer de culpabilité le cœur de Milo.

Gabriel:**Pas à n'tre père**  
**Pas à n'tre mère.**

Certes, lors de leur retour à la vie le Chevalier d'argent ne lui avait pas montré rancune ou colère, mais le Scorpion d'or ne s'était pas senti pour autant soulagé.

Gabriel: **Où es-tu, mon frère ?**

**N'tre grand mère nous a séparés **

**C'est de sa faute.**

Seuls Camus et Mû avaient vu qu'il n'était pas lui-même, souffrant en silence de ses actes passés. En avaient-ils parlé à Albior? Milo n'a jamais su la réponse, mais un mois après leur retour à la vie Albior était venu le voir sur son île et ils avaient parlé. Longtemps. Très longtemps.

Gabriel: **Où es-tu, mon frère?**

**Je t'ai dérangé, tu me pardonnes?**

Cette "thérapie" avait fait du bien à Milo qui avait reprit goût à la vie, mais avait tout de même préciser à Shion qu'il ne voulait plus être un des Assassins du Sanctuaire. Shion lui accorda avec plaisir cette demande et le nomma entraîneur lorsque viendraient de nouvelles têtes pour devenir Chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent.

Gabriel: **Ici quand tout vous abandonne**  
**On se fabrique une famille.**

Ce que Milo ignore est qu'un homme l'observe avec attention, le visage impassible.

Gabriel: **Où es-tu mon frère?**

**Où es-tu...mon frère?**

La fin de la chanson est acclamée par une foule en délire, ayant été grandement appréciée par le public qui hurle des 'Encore' à tue-tête sous le sourire soulagé de Gabriel et de ses camarades.

_Où que tu sois, frangin, je te retrouverais!_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la chanson? Et des pensées de Milo? Bon, j'avoue qu'à la base, ça aurait du être les pensées de Gaby, mais promis vous aurez droit à ses pensées! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**

*Je ne sais plus si c'est Milo qui tue Albior dans l'animé et le manga, mais on va dire que oui, d'accord? Si vous connaissez la réponse, je vais garder ma version car je n'ai pas le cœur à tout changer!


	3. Chant de Gabriel vue par l'auteure

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Eh non, ceci n'est pas le 10ème chapitre, mais la présentation de la chanson de Gabriel vue par moi! Ainsi vous êtes au courant que la chanson "Where are you, my brother?" avait deux versions! Sur ce, bon chant!**

**PS: Exceptionnellement, les paroles de la chanson en italique sont le refrain, mais l'ensemble de la chanson reste en gras pour plus de facilité à ire!**

Chant de Gabriel vue par l'auteure:

**La vie m'semblait morose**

**Bien qu'entouré d'pleins d'choses**

**La vérité m'était cachée**

**Jusqu'à ce jour où**

**J'appris ton existence**

**Un peu par accident**

**Et dans mon esprit la lumière se fit.**

**Une autre partie de mon âme**

**Qu'on m'a arrachée**

**Cette parie qu'on nomme...un frère.**

**_Où es-tu ?_**

**_Mon frère, réponds-moi_**

**_Si tu m'entends_**

**_Par pitié, réponds-moi_**

**_L'vide me dévore de pas savoir_**

**À comblé le vide est difficile.**

**Combien de fois ai-je voulu**

**Sacrifier ma vie**

**Dans l'espoir de te rencontrer?**

**À présent, j'comprends**

**Que c'tte connerie qu'on nomme suicide**

**M'aurait éloigné de toi**

**_Où es-tu ?_**

**_Mon frère, réponds-moi_**

**_Si tu m'entends_**

**_Par pitié, réponds-moi_**

**_L'vide me dévore de pas savoir_**

**Mille fois j't'ai imaginé**

**Sans jamais savoir**

**Mon sosie es-tu?**

**Ou bien l'contraire?**

**Te serrer dans mes bras**

**Sera l'première chose**

**Que j'fairais**

**_Où es-tu ?_**

**_Mon frère, réponds-moi_**

**_Si tu m'entends_**

**_Par pitié, réponds-moi_**

**_L'vide me dévore de pas savoir_**

**Ta vie comment était-elle?**

**Horrible me chuchotait Morphée**

**Pas le croire j'veux.**

**Heureux t'étais**

**J'veux le croire**

**_Où es-tu ?_**

**_Mon frère, réponds-moi_**

**_Si tu m'entends_**

**_Par pitié, réponds-moi_**

**_L'vide me dévore de pas savoir_**

**À la Terre j'en veux**

**Mais plus à la vieille**

**À moi de t'avoir arraché**

**Les 400 coups ensemble**

**On aurait fait**

**Tous ces trucs**

**Ces messe-basses**

**Ensemble**

**Qu'on aurait fait**

**Ensemble...(x2)**

**_Où es-tu?_**

**_Mon frère, réponds-moi_**

**_Si tu m'entends_**

**_Par pitié, réponds-moi_**

**_L'vide me dévore de pas savoir_ _(x4)_**


	4. 10: Guilherme Lula da Silva (partie 1)

**Note de l'auteure: B****onsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Après de longs mois sans avoir su écrire sur cette fiction tellement mon imagination était centrée sur la réécrire de mon chef d'œuvre « Le Chevalier amnésique » elle m'a fait le cadeau de ce chapitre que je poste en ce jour! j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10: Guilherme Lula da Silva (partie 1)

Lorsque le concert touche à sa fin c'est un tonnerre d'applaudissement qui résonne dans toute la salle. Gabriel et ses amis saluent leur public en s'inclinant à la façon des gentleman d'autrefois pour ensuite quitter la scène sous le regard légèrement luisant de fierté de Florestan Glacier.

-Bravo les garçons. les félicite-t-il.

En retirant son masque Gabriel sourit franchement à son père, les yeux brillant comme des feux d'artifice. Il sait combien son père a des difficultés pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais le jeune chanteur connaît assez bien son père pour savoir que jamais il ne trahira sa confiance ni cherchera à le blesser volontairement.

-On a cartonné de ouf! s'écrit avec excitation le batteur tout en sautant partout. Si notre nouveau album ne fait pas un carton, je me tatoue le cul représentant Marylin Monroe!

-T'es con, Max'! rigole le bassiste. Même si on fait un malheur, tu tiens trop à ton cul pour subir mille souffrances!

Ne faisant pas attention aux remarques de ses musiciens et amis, Gabriel se saisit d'un tas de feuilles de papier où sur les deux faces sont écris les noms, prénoms, âges, nationalités et adresses de chaque personnes venues assistées au concert avec collé à côté des symboles différents des uns et des autres. C'est lui-même qui en a eu l'idée après que leur premier concert ait cartonné car Gaby sait lire vingt mille mots par minute qu'il mémorise parfaitement grâce à sa mémoire eidétique*.

Les symboles ont une signification particulière pour Gaby:

°Une étoile doré représente des problèmes familiaux (ils peuvent y avoir d'autres symboles comme un biberon pour annoncer une future ou récente naissance, une tête de mort pour les deuils, une croix rouge pour les soins de santé et un parchemin fermé avec un ruban vert pour les études ou formations)

°Le symbole du dollars représente des problèmes d'argent.

°Le symbole d'un fauteuil roulant représente les personnes à mobilité réduite.

°Un paire de lunettes sombres représente les personnes aveugles ou malvoyantes.

De plus, le jeune garçon qu'il était à l'époque avait bien précisé à chaque directeur de salles de concert où son équipe et lui allaient joués qu'il devait y avoir une note pour montrer qui étaient absents le jour du concert.

Car Gabriel avait vite remarqué grâce aux réseaux sociaux gérés par Max' que certains de leurs fans ne savaient pas venir pour l'une ou l'autre raison, mais chaque fois Gabriel ordonnait à Max' de trouver l'adresse et la date d'anniversaire de chaque personnes absentes aux concerts afin de leur en faire la surprise. Et si vraiment la personne habitait trop loin, ils leur envoyait une vidéo dédicacée par mail!

C'est ce qu'il a expliqué récemment à son père lorsque ce dernier lui avait demandé la raison des différents symboles sur le tas de feuilles.

Et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, mais la colère le fait serrer les poings lorsqu'il remarque un nom. Un nom qu'autrefois il avait essayé de contacter. Un nom qu'on refusait d'admettre sur la liste des heureux chanceux pouvant assister aux concerts. Un nom dont il ne connaît ni le visage, ni le pays d'identité, mais Gabriel ne peut qu'imaginer que le propriétaire de ce nom doit avoir souffert de se voir rejeter à chaque fois.

Le nom de ce triste individu? Guilherme**Lula da Silva ***

Redressant la tête, le père du jeune homme ne peut rater la lueur furieuse dans le regard de son fils. Bien que curieux, Degel ne dit rien, écoutant son fils donner des ordres à ses amis et répondre lorsque l'un d'eux lui demande ce qu'il va faire.

-Je vais de ce pas dire deux mots à Angelo. siffle-t-il entre ses deux.

Angelo est l'homme qui, aidé de son grand-père (ce dernier étant resté dans sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir passé une mauvaise nuit), a lancé la carrière de Gabriel et de ses amis. C'est lui qui remplace le grand-père de Gabriel lorsque le vieil homme se sent épuisé. Autant dire que ce n'est pas l'Amour fou entre Gabriel qui ne supporte pas l'homme pour son avarice et sa radinerie et l'adulte qui ne supporte Gabriel et ses ''caprices''.

Inquiet pour son fils, Degel le suit à bonne distance, mais lorsque Gabriel entre dans le bureau d'Angelo il ne peut rater les cris que s'échangent les deux hommes moins d'une seconde plus tard. Autant dire que les mots volent hauts, de même que les insultes, mais fait surprenant aux oreilles de Degel est que son fils parle grec!

Lorsque Gabriel sort de la pièce deux heures plus tard, il est tellement furieux qu'il ne remarque pas la présence de son père. Se dirigeant vers la loge lui étant destinée, Gabriel fait valser les différents objets présents dans la pièce, maudissant Angelo dans toutes les langues qu'il connaît jusqu'à la quatorzième génération.

Lorsque Degel arrive à la loge de son fils, telle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant le capharnaüm qu'est devenue la pièce! Et à terre, le dos contre la porte de la petite salle de bain se trouve Gabriel qui a, visiblement, retrouvé son calme, Sandy lui pansant la main tout en lui donnant un sacré savon de ce qu'il comprend.

Se relevant, Gabriel présente ses excuses à Sandy et son père, leur demandant de prévenir Max et les autres de son absence pour la rencontre avec les fans prévue le soir-même.

-...j'ai besoin de changer d'air. termine-t-il son explication.

Une fois dehors, Gabriel respire enfin. Ayant eu la brillante idée de camoufler sa chevelure trop reconnaissable et de porter des lunettes de soleil, le jeune homme en profite pour flâner en ville.

Arrivé au cœur du village de Rodorio, il hume avec plaisir les différentes odeurs qui embaume l'air. Semblant lui rappeler qu'il n'a pas manger après le concert, l'estomac de Gabriel se manifeste si bruyamment que Gabriel baisse aussi sec la tête, au comble de la gêne.

A sa grande surprise, une marchante lui offre un sac contenant des pommes et des poires. Surpris et un peu gêné, Gabriel remercie la commerçante et après un long débat la paie avec un gros billet de cinquante drachme.

Déambulant le long du marché, Gabriel se sent bien. Il se rend compte que le calme du village de Rodorio est bénéfique pour ses nerfs quand soudain il entend des éclats de rire d'enfants.

Se dirigeant vers les rires, Gabriel aperçoit des enfants assis à l'ombre d'un Olivier où installé contre le tronc de l'arbre un homme avec deux marionnettes habillement sculptées dans du bois raconte une histoire fort drôle s'il en juge les quelques sourires amusés et autres éclats de rire.

-Et alors que Tchantchès pensait Nanesse en dehors de la maison, il soulève délicatement l'essuie où il sait trouver une pile de Bouquettes. reprend l'homme tout en manipulant avec aisance la marionnette mâle. À peine l'essuie est-il levé de quelques centimètres que notre pauvre bougre entend les cloches sonner dans sa tête! Jurant en wallon, Tchantchès se redresse d'un bond pour tomber sur le regard furibond de sa chère et tendre Nanesse! D'après vous, les enfants qu'a fait Nanesse?

-Elle a hurlé très très très fort tout en lui martelant le crâne avec son rouleau à pâtisserie! répondent en chœur les enfants tout en riant aux éclats.

Ne pouvant retenir son amusement, Gabriel joint son rire à ceux des enfants. Sans le savoir Gabriel vient d'attirer l'attention du conteur qui le fixe avec surprise avant qu'un sourire tendre n'étire ses lèvres.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je ne sais pas vous dire si le prochain chapitre sera la deuxième partie de celui-ci ou autre chose, mais sachez que je compte bien terminer cette fiction afin de pouvoir m'attaquer à celles qui me restent! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Camus partage ces capacités que j'ai emprunté à Spencer Reid, l'un de mes chouchous de la série géniale « Esprits Criminels »!

**Prénom brésilien qui signifie « Protecteur résolu ».

***Nom de famille emprunté au Président Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva de 2003 à 2011!


End file.
